


中文重发【destiel】Magic Flesh

by Lelun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelun/pseuds/Lelun
Summary: *以前写的情人节小短文，我发现我真的不适合（也不会）写h，但是这随便的文风我又写得很顺畅*此时的Cas还没有和女猎人做也就是完全没有经验= =其他的设定什么的，忘了吧





	中文重发【destiel】Magic Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> 重发【destiel】Magic Flesh  
> 今天打开lof发现早年萌上这对的激情产物小h文被屏蔽了，我早就忘了写的啥了，复制下来看了下，的确按照现在的标准来说肯定会被屏蔽。。但是我又不想去改，试着去做长图结果那个网站说记录了我的ip，让我不要上传黄赌毒等不良信息差点吓尿我，天一事件在前，我不敢在lof发那个图了，还是发在ao3叭_(:з」∠)_
> 
> ps：八月的那个时隔三年后做的destiel视频过一千了很开森，我们冷圈互相拥抱_(:з」∠)_有兴趣的也可以去b站看看https://www.bilibili.com/video/av29304312/

Dean现在很不好受。

他心中充斥着后悔，早该在一进门就应该和Sam一起把那该死的女巫拿下，而不是在Sam不在的情况下单独行动，还和她扯了几句废话，虽然她比他之前见过的任何女人还漂亮。现在想想自己真是太蠢了，估计那个碧池用了些法术改变了自己的面容，Sam不也和海妖上过床吗，那时Roberts医生可是披着一副正常的皮囊。

他一直在低声咒骂着，企图忽略他越来越热的身体和那难以忽略的小帐篷。

这应该是强力的催情魔法，他来不及防备，被女巫临死前的咒语砸了个劈头盖脸。没准是念错了咒语，但是他可不知道被杀死和被催情哪个好一点，尤其是现在瘫软在床出不了门找人解决的时候。

“Sam you son of a bitch！”为什么这个时候会去调查另一个女巫并且电话也打不通？！虽然Dean马上意识到他刚刚骂了自己的母亲，内心中小声道歉后继续呼唤起Sam来。他并不介意自己的弟弟回来后看到这一幕，只希望他赶紧找一个女人过来。

他觉得和以前的那么多次经历比起来，这次自己才是勃起到了极点。应该做点什么，他想了一秒，然后挣扎着把牛仔裤解开，半褪下来，伸手开始抚慰自己的小丁丁。

摸到的那一瞬间他才发现，那儿已经比自己想象的还要严重。Dean努力回忆着以前和那些女人上床的情节，幻想着正有一个美女趴在自己的胯下。

他躺在床上，听着自己越来越粗重的呼吸。五指姑娘的经验丰富，拇指不时按压着前端，被不断流出的液体染得湿漉漉的，其他的手指则紧紧圈住，快速地上下撸动着。

不一会，除了液体越来越多，射了一次后，并且精液已经打湿了内裤外，Dean没有得到任何发泄。

他看着一柱擎天的小丁丁，刚升起的一丝自豪感（我有这么大啊）就被浓浓的浴火与燥热压了下去。

不够……不够……再这样下去会死的。他眼前甚至都飘过了明天的报纸头条标题：阳爆而死，房事情趣需谨慎。摇摇头把那念头甩开，右手已经很酸了，他试图换成左手，左手的经验没有多少，但他顾不得那么多了。

来来回回弄了半天，Dean双手都疲惫不堪，但是情况仍然没有得到改善。在此期间他不懈地喊了几声Sam，仍然没有得到任何回应。

算了，不能事事都指望那个家伙。想想看，这个时候还有没有其他人可以帮帮他，有没有人会随时出现在他身边对他伸出援手，答应他任何的要求，不管是无理还是无礼。

毫无疑问，只有那只天使了。

“Cas！Castiel！”Dean开始大声喊起来。这只天使总是会出现在他需要的时候，虽然对其他天使（除了Anna）甚至上帝的印象都不怎么好，但是Cas一直都在帮助他，让他在黑暗的时候还会保持那么一丁点信仰。

“Cas！你在哪里！Fuckyou！你到哪里去了！”

“Hello，Dean。”

那是他一贯的开场白，没错，开头几次听到的时候，总是伴随着高大上的天使形象，但是这一次那强大的气场在看到Dean的样子后消失殆尽。

“……”

Cas沉默地看着眼前这一切，Dean面色潮红，赤裸的上身挂着零星的汗水，而右手则伸进了已经皱成一团的牛仔裤里，做着一些秘密动作，不，事实上，小丁丁早就从裤子里探出了头来，对着已经呆住的天使打着招呼。

Dean很想再欣赏一会儿Castiel呆萌的神情，但是快要爆炸的下身提醒了他该做什么。他眼里充满了渴求，喘着气对Cas说：“帮帮我，Cas……求你……”

“帮我找个女人”这句话还没说出来，Dean就被Cas的举动给吓得自动闭上了嘴。

Castiel伸手轻轻地覆盖在Dean的右手上，指尖则不经意地滑过敏感的顶端。

他歪头疑惑地看着瞪大眼的Dean，“……这样？”

Dean一时说不出话来，Cas的手指没有自己的那样粗糙滚烫，而是冰凉的，并且也不像以前那些柔软滑腻的女人的手。第一次体会到那种骨节分明的触感，自己有一瞬间的颤抖。来不及思考天使附身会不会改造人体这个问题，他就抽了口气，被Cas直接握住的茎身正在兴奋的抖动。

“你这小子，嘶……无师自通了？”Dean半是享受半是痛苦地呻吟，Cas手下的性器受到的是绵长又甘美的刺激。Cas没有回应他说的话，只是耐心地，用手一遍遍抚摸着，不时被爆起的青筋硌一下。

为什么自己弄的时候半天没反应，就被Cas摆弄了一会儿，Dean就觉得一股热意直冲下腹。这就要射了？不是吧，我可没那么快！

他有点恼怒（都不知道在生什么气）地抬头看向Cas，却发现天使一直都默默看着自己的脸。他的手仍然不知疲倦地撸动，安慰着躁动的器官，但他的眼眸仍然保持着清澈透亮，瞬也不瞬地盯着另一双森绿的，已经被欲火烧得浑浊的眼睛。

是的，Cas一直都保持着天使该有的冷静，仅有的几次破功，（Dean不情愿地承认）也是为了自己。不管是把自己救出地狱，还是后来一次次地现身帮忙，他一直都安静地，准备伸出援手。

对，到目前为止，这只“援手”实在太棒了。

就这样过了一会儿，Dean忍了又忍的射精再次来临，高翘的小丁丁哆嗦着吐出精液，很不合时宜地溅上了Cas的米色风衣。

Cas终于把视线移开，低头看着手上的白浊Dean则想着该怎么洗掉风衣上的痕迹。

而此时一股更为强烈的火焰窜进了他的脑门，然后往下直达四肢百骸。刚发泄完的器官摆脱了蔫头耷脑的状态，又一次翘起腰杆，顶着Cas的手背。

那一瞬间他看到Cas眼里的惊异，但是他已经没空显摆（？？）什么了。这一次的欲望更加强烈，欲火灼烧着他的脑子，他有点晕晕乎乎地，看着Cas犹豫地将右手再次伸出。

“还要吗，Dean？”

Cas的第三句话仍然是平静无波的语气，但是他的手也在颤抖着。他不确定地抬头看向Dean，等待着回复。

“我不知道……还有没有用。”Dean双手握拳砸在了床单上，仰头看向镜面的天花板。看到那倒映着的景象，他被自己的姿势吓了一跳，原来他已经无意识地挺腰，小丁丁亲热地蹭着Cas的手掌。

“如果没用，那要怎么做？”

Dean一直觉得“怎么做”这句话在床事上来看，只有未经人事的处子才说得出来，而他讨厌教导，更喜欢彼此都有经验的性爱。但从Cas的嘴里说出的这句话，却让他生出一股想教导天使的强烈欲望来。

真的吗？扑倒Castiel？

他费力地坐起来，强迫自己忽视下身蹭着床单而生出的舒爽感，抬头看着Cas的脸。

“Cas，你知道怎么……做吗？”Dean直直看进那双眼眸里，试图看出Cas的内心想法。“做爱？”

“据我所知，一般这种行为是指为了满足自己性需要的固定或不固定的性接触，包括拥抱、接吻、爱抚、性交等，性生活不限于性交。是夫妻生活的重要组成部分，是人类生存和繁衍的需要。”小天使流利地说着，同样忽视着Dean蠢蠢欲动的下体已经戳到了自己的手指这件事。

“Shit，我不是要你背书！”Dean忍住越来越强的，直接把面前的人扑倒的念头，伸出手去触碰着Cas冰凉的脸颊。

“你知道男人和男人怎么做吗？”

他又摇摇头，想逃避开Cas那仿佛清澈见底，洞察一切的眼神。

“不，我的意思是，你愿意，和我做吗？”

Dean抱着一股不明白是什么的情绪等待着，他没有过多地希望Cas答应他。他虽然会答应帮他任何事，但这样的要求从未有过。之前让他去找女人的念头早就不知道飞到哪里去了。

但如果Cas拒绝了……

Dean低下了头，如果拒绝了那也只有这一条路可走，不过等待那女人到来的痛苦还需要承受。不知什么时候，他居然对和女人做有点失去兴趣。

在这一秒Dean似乎思考着比宇宙洪荒还复杂的问题，为什么这么想和Castiel做？

因为这儿只有他吗，可是刚刚他才想过和女人一起解决的选择，他的确没有必要选Cas。

Dean似乎忘了有选择权的不止是他。

“好。”

不容他有第二秒的思考，小天使毫不犹豫地答应了。

Dean不可置信地抬头看他，下一秒就惊讶地发现，在自己的手的触碰下，Cas干净的脸上出现了自己的……oh shit！

“咳，那，那就好……”不知道为什么好，他赶紧用手背擦去了那羞耻的液体。

听到Cas同意了后，之前被强制忽略的欲火慢慢控制住他的思想，小丁丁磨磨蹭蹭地抬起了头。

自己明明不是这么娘们唧唧的人，Dean心想，但是在他边大力拉过Cas的手臂时，他仍然小心翼翼地询问着，“真的？”

Cas微不可见的点了点头。

他开始拖拖拉拉地脱Cas的衣服（他自己倒不用脱了），风衣，衬衣，裤子，最后Cas身上只剩下了底裤和领带。

这一过程不可谓不艰难，Dean很想干净利落地撕开，然后挺身进入的。但是，正如他之前所说的，在这关键的时刻自己变得娘们唧唧起来了。他放慢速度，就是为了看Cas的反应，看他会不会后悔，会不会拒绝。不过，面前的皮肤在领带的映衬下有一股别样的诱惑，这是他没想到的。

Cas则是没有什么后悔，拒绝的反应，他看着Dean，顺从地接受这一切，被脱得光溜溜的坐在床上，就差在脑袋上打个蝴蝶结。

Dean将天使最后的遮蔽物脱下，欲火烧着他的喉咙，嗓音嘶哑，“我开始（开动）了。”

后来的翻来覆去，Dean迷糊的大脑已经记不得多少了，冰凉但触感极好的皮肤，仿佛小猫一样撩人心弦的低吟，隐约的颤抖，沁了水汽，像蓝宝石一样闪烁的眼睛......这是Cas，在这一刻是属于他的Cas。

他爽的快飞上了天，那处后穴又紧又小，让他在征服的过程中叠加了不得了的快感。像白雪遇上了火焰，两具肉体的触碰迸发出了对身心的强烈刺激。心跳声渐渐加快，杂乱无章，犹如一种猛烈的，鼓点般的节奏。这种令人迷幻的节奏预示着一场暴风雨，让人害怕又欢愉。

最后他试图贴上Cas的唇，尽管经过了如此激烈的运动，那人的唇瓣仍然是冰冷干燥的。这个吻像是冰与火的交接，像一把手术刀即将切开一道伤口，所有的血液随时会因为这温柔甜美的吮吸而流出体外，混在濡湿的津液中。

他不满足地加深这个吻，狂野地上下同时掠夺，Cas则承受着这一切，甚至伸出舌不知所措地回应。下身仍是野兽般地奋力抽插，两人的相吻则慢慢变成了唇瓣相互厮磨，不可抑制的喘息，缺乏氧气的头晕目眩，他试图把Cas拉下这欲望的深渊，变成没有方向的不清醒，一起沉迷于这甘美的享乐。

他不想说自己好像是上了天堂，他讨厌天堂，那就是去了另一个他不曾知道的地方，美好得烟花四处绽放。

“Dude，我发现另一个受害者不是我们想象得那么简单，似乎不是女巫杀……Jesus Christ！！”

Dean连忙把仅有的一条被子盖在睡过去的Cas身上，转头看向立在门口的Sam，试图用正常的语气说着：“把门关上，你这个大傻瓜。”

受到惊吓的大麋鹿只能按照命令办事，猛地关上门，瘫坐在另一张床上，呼吸着浓浓的情事后气息，“你们……你们？”

Dean哈哈了几句，坐起来，不在乎自己的赤裸，把皱皱巴巴的看不出形状的衣服卷了卷，扔进了洗手间的洗衣机里面。

“羡慕吧Sammy，我都上过两个天使了，你的话，”Dean从行李中抽出一套衣服迅速地套上，挑眉看他，“呵呵。”

Sam终于从惊吓中回过神来，他转头不去看Castiel，打量着自己的兄弟，“你中了催情魔法？”

“那个会魔法的小婊子。”Dean哼了声，“你一直没回来，找不到女人的情况下我就只有……”

“Dean，你上了一个天使，还是Cas，你不怕他醒过来以后找你算账？”Sam匆匆看了一眼Cas，光裸的皮肤上映着青紫的吻痕，更别提床单上大团大团的湿润了，可想而知先前的情事是多么的激烈。

“这个……我也不知道。”Sam的疑问也是Dean心中的疑问，但是他也不想和谁讨论这个问题，自己的亲兄弟也不行。

两人默默地对视，直到Cas一声微弱的呻吟打破了沉默。

Sam猛地站起身来，不自在地耸肩，“我想我还是出去一会儿吧，买点吃的，你们聊……”

“回来的时候别忘了pie。”

无视Dean的要求，Sam关上了门，观察了一下天边的太阳，仍然是往西方坠落的。他叹了口气，走向旅馆旁边的便利店。

自己也许需要在外面呆很长一段时间。

-fin-


End file.
